Sous-vide is a method of cooking food sealed in airtight plastic bags in a water bath for longer than normal cooking times at an accurately regulated temperature much lower than normally used for cooking, typically around 55° C. (131° F.) to 60° C. (140° F.) for meats and higher for vegetables.